tradewindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ports
Ports are places on the world map where the player can sail to, and contain buildings which the player can interact with. Sailing to another port takes a month (Tradewinds), or a week (Tradewinds Legends) of in-game time. During certain quests, ports may become hostile to the player and the player must defeat the resident pirates in order to access the port. List of ports Below are lists of ports appearing in the games. Not all ports are available to all characters. Tradewinds Four out of five ports are available from the start for two of the characters, The other two pirate characters get all five ports from the start. * Jia-Ching * Tanchon * Edamame * Lama Sut * Shangri-La (Available to pirates at start) Tradewinds 2 The world map in Tradewinds 2 is not constant and will change between games, even when picking the same character, so some land masses such as Cuba can be completely missing. * Antigua * Barbados * Belize * Caraccas * Cartagena * Curacao * Freeport * Great Cayman * Guadeloupe * Martinique * Merida * Nevis * Port Royale * Porto Rico * Portobelo * San Juan Del Norte * Santo Domingo * St. Thomas * Trujillo Tradewinds Legends Legends features three landlocked ports on the map that cannot be accessed by Floating-type ships. The player will need to create a fleet of solely Flying-type ships in order to reach these ports. Thankfully, the other non-landlocked ports can be reached with either type of ship. * Afal'anj (landlocked) * Ak'wah * Al Khazam * Babelah * Hallicau * Himalai Han (landlocked) * Mahil Hai (landlocked) * Rhamat * Sabrallaj * Shiang Lo Buildings Below is a list of possible buildings that can appear in a port, and their functions. * Port Authority: Only in Tradewinds, they allow you to buy warehouses, check for notorious pirates, and collect bounties of defeated pirates. * Government Estate: Gives quests to the player. * Marketplace: Allows the player to buy and sell commodities. * Bank: Allows the player to deposit and withdraw money from their bank account. Money inside the bank account earns compound interest at a slow rate (1% per month). Certain items in possession can change the interest rate. * Moneylender: Allows the player to borrow and repay money. Debt to the moneylender is subject to compound interest at a high rate (10% per month). Certain items in possession can change the interest rate. * Warehouse: Allows the player to store commodities in the port once purchased. * Shipyard: Allows the player to purchase new ships, sell ships (unless it's the last one the player owns), and to buy cannons for their ship(s). Tradewinds 2 also allows the player to buy special ammunition here. * Alehouse (Tradewinds/Tradewinds 2) / Temple (Tradewinds Legends): Allows the player to listen to gossip, or to find out potentially useful information if they pay a small amount of cash for a round of drinks (1/2) or a tithing (Legends). * Magic Shop (Tradewinds Legends): Allows the player to purchase and sell items and Magic Curses. In Tradewinds 2 and Tradewinds Legends, the buildings in each port are randomly generated per game. Government estates and marketplaces will always appear in every port.